General Rules
Welcome to Lismore! Here is described basically what you should and should NOT be doing while at Lismore. Explanation is also given on what you should expect to encounter at Lismore. Please read carefully, and contact a GM or Admin if you have any questions. Not reading/knowing the rules is no excuse for breaking them. It is required that you read them and know them! The people in charge, the GMs and Admins: GMs: *Ashtyn Ninetails *Glasere Loonie *Kenneth Cale Admins: *Erick Mousehold *Zim Thor The GMs handling character approval are: *Ashtyn Ninetails *Kenneth Cale Don't give character cards to anyone else. They won't get processed. For detailed Staff Members listing and descriptions, check out this link. =New to Role-Playing?= For a detailed Introduction to RolePlay Guide, check out this link: http://www.fur.com/tapestries/wiki/User:WhiteWizard/Roleplay_Guide =TOS and CS= We are all bound to the Linden Labs / SecondLife Terms of Service (TOS) and Community Standards (CS). While as a Private Region we can determine most of our own rules, the Terms of Service and Community Standards still apply. So make sure you know them first of all. All our rules are checked with the Lindens to make sure we have the authority to create and enforce them. =This is a Mature/Adult Region= The region hosting the Lismore Lands RP is a Mature region, where you can expect to encounter Adult situations. SecondLife's Knowledge Base defines Adult Situations as: *Representations of intensely violent acts, whether or not photo-realistic (for example, depicting death, torture, dismemberment or other severe bodily harm) *Photo-realistic nudity; photo-realistic means that an image either is or cannot be distinguished from a photograph *Expressly sexually themed content, spaces or activities (whether or not photo-realistic); we will broadly define what is "sexually themed" to include any sexually oriented activities and conduct If you are not comfortable with any of the above, please leave. Furthermore, YOU MUST BE 18 YEARS OR OLDER TO ENTER THIS REGION. Any Resident caught claiming to be under 18 in Real Life will be removed from the region untill proven otherwise. So don't even joke about it. =Consent for Sex= If you happen to be approached by another Resident with sexual intentions, and you are not interested, make it clear that you are not interested with a simple OOC message either on the Local Chat but prefereably on a private IM so it does not disrupt the flow of the ongoing RP. If someone tells you "no" in an IM or OOC, it means 'NO!', they are not playing hard to catch, they don't want it! So stop your advances and move on. If you insists on it, it becomes a matter of harassment and will be dealt with as such. =Harrassment, griefing, and abuse= We have no tolerance whatsoever for griefing, which is basically what happens when anyone violates the Terms of Service (TOS) or the Community Standards (CS). Anyone abusing or harassing will be banned from the region and Abuse Reports will be filed against the Resident(s) in question. =Drama= This is a no-drama zone. What does that mean? "Drama" happens when someone becomes unhappy with someone else or something, and decides to be relentlessly vocal about his or her opinions on the situation. Also described as: "Creating a scene for the pure intent of getting attention by placing negative/angry/annoying bitchy vibes in the air". So, don't do it, it won't be tolerated and will be dealt with according to the judgement of the GM or Admin who gets involved. That applies for Out-Of-Character (OOC) behavior. In-Character (IC) drama is an entirely different story and is dealt with as part of the ongoing RP. =Sounds and Gestures= Do not spam with sounds or gestures while expressing yourself. These things lag the sim and they interrupt the flow of RolePlay. Those continuously found spamming sound gestures can refer back to the no griefing, as spamming of gestures can and will be treated as such. =Out of Character Comments= We are a serious RP sim so please keep OOC comments to yourself. Those found making rude comments of others OOCly will have an Admin rule proper punishment for said comment. We all understand sometimes OOC comments can not be avoided but please keep them to absolute minimum and in proper quotations, (Like this) this ((Or this)) OOC: Or this. =Privacy= Privacy is a vague and relative concept in SecondLife. Local Chat range is 20 meters, so anyone within 20 meters from you will hear anything you say on Local Chat. If you do not wish your convesations to be heard, switch to IMs. Camera snooping is not considered an invasion of privacy, although it is generally rude to watch someone from afar without their consent. Panning the camera around is a feature of SecondLife and there is no way to 'protect from it' other than being really, really far away from anybody else. Chat spying using scripts is strictly forbidden. In fact it is a violation of the Terms of Service of SecondLife itself! =Chat Privacy Disclaimer= It is against SecondLife's TOS to share logs of chat conversations. However, posting this disclaimer here allows us to bypass that SecondLife rule. By participating in the RolePlay in the Lismore region, you agree that anything that is said in the Local Chat can be shared with the GMs, Admins and Players. The Local Chat is public property of everyone in the Lismore Lands Group. Personal IMs can be shared with GMs and Admins if necessary such as to resolve a dispute, but it is always nice to have the consent of everybody involved in the conversation before showing it to someone else. As adults you should be able to work out your own problems and disagreements about the RP and what should and should not have happened, in a civilized and private manner. For whatever reason you can not do so, then contact an Admin or GM and ask them for their verdict. =Visitor Rules= If you are just stopping by to check out the place, or if you come here but don't have a registered character, you are a visitor. So welcome! Thank you for stopping by! We like to share our place, so feel free to look around. But please keep in mind a few things: *Be respectful of the ongoing RP scenes. The Residents playing here don't have to acknowledge Real Life references. This is a fantasy world. If you start talking about your iPod and your car and McDonald's, accept it that you will be seen as some crazy person saying a bunch of nonsense. *You may claim to be a god, your character might be all powerful, but here your powers have no influence on the ongoing RP. So act accordingly. Be nice. *Your actions by default will not affect the course of the ongoing RP. You may interact with the registered players or other visitors. Players might choose to remember you, befriend you, or add your presence to their account of things, but as a visitor your actions will not have permanent effects in the storyline of Lismore. The only exception is if a player decides to acknowledge your actions into his or her personal story. *While we acknowledge all species and races, some large AVs should not enter Lismore, because the place is built for the average human height. There are special exceptions for registered characters. Contact a GM if you have questions about this. *We also acknowledge all religions and beliefs, but that doesn't mean we have to listen to your preaching, so please don't preach to us. *Just to make clear you understand this: If you don't have an approved character, and you start a fight, you automatically aways loose. None of your weapons work. None of your powers work. You are just here to check things out. So stay out of trouble! =Player Rules= All Registered Players must have had their character sheets approved by two or more GMs. Please read the Character Creation Guidelines before submitting a character for approval. When approved, you will receive back your character sheet in a Notecard created by one of the GMs, set to no-modify / copy / transfer permissions. That is done so that if there ever is a dispute in your abilities, you can show whomever doubts you your character sheet. The GM-created no-modify status of it will prove you did not alter your sheet from the one that was officially approved by the GMs. ALTS: Each player is entitled to up to 9 characters, distributed however they like either in the same account or using alt accounts. Please note in the character notecard if the character is being played on an alt account and whose alt that is. Those found playing more accounts/alts than allowed will be dealt with accordingly as in violation with the General Rules. =Property Damage= Property damage, that is damage to parts of the sim, be it trees, rocks, buildings or the like, can not happen without the approval of the GM that handles that area. =Everyone Can Die= Everyone who RPs here is subject to a form of demise. Everyone is killable one way or another (though some may be a lot harder to kill than others). It is possible for everyone to die. But if you are going to deal a deadly blow on another player, no one-pose killing blows! Give the other guy a chance to evade the attack. Godmoding will not be tolerated. Only GMs/Admin can deal killing blows with one pose and if the storyline calls for it. Joining in our RP means you have agreed to this term. This is a non-arguable fight with Admins. If you wish to bring your character back, please read the rule below this. =Semi-Permanent Death Sim= We are known as a semi-permanent death sim, meaning if you character does die, they are not allowed to show back up at the island the next day in good heath. THEY ARE DEAD. However, this does not mean that the character is gone for good. Lismore is a world of high fantasy, and resurections are not unheard of. It isn't something that is trivial, however. It is a process that needs to be an RP event, and approved by the GMs, as well as having other players (not your other accounts) involved in the process. Expect your character to be changed by the experiance, and to have to write not only an update to your character card, but some idea of what happened in their breif afterlife, as well as working people that can bring the Gods to your aide. =Metagaming= Metagmaing happens when your character does something that you as a player know or have access to, but the character you play should have no knowledge of. An example would be having an OOC conversation with another player about your character's abilities, and then later that player's character takes an action using that information about your character that his character should not really know. This is frowned upon and you should never do it. =Earth and Sky= The ground level of this sim is reserved entirely for the RolePlay at Lismore Lands. Everyone on the Ground Level is bond to these rules whether they are there to RP or as Visitors or simply passing by. The sky area is for the most part designated as private space owned by Ashtyn Ninetails where many things not related to the RolePlay might be found. However, the Desert at 2000 meters and the Caves at 3000 meters are exceptions. These are RP-designated areas! RP members doing as they are supposed to (for example: not flying higher than allowed) should not worry about coming into contact with the non-RP areas in the sky. However, if accidental encounters do happen, just keep in mind people you might meet up there are not there for the Lismore Lands RP. Non-RP members who may accidentally or intentionally end up in RP areas are bond to these rules and will be regarded as VISITORS. Non-RP members frequenting the non-RP areas in the sky are all bond to SL's TOS & CS and are not to indulge in activities that might disrrupt the RP taking place in this region. Category:OOC Info